You Are In SO Much Trouble
by VestalVirginsOfRome
Summary: What happens if mortals, demigods, or any other creatures make our favorite PJO characters mad? Well, you're about to find out! Rated K for character violence (not THAT bad). ON HIATUS


Nobody's POV-Percy's Story

RING!

The students from Goode raced out of the brick building, turning into a sea of students in the courtyard. Now, if you look deep into that sea, you'll see that in the sidelines, where nobody noticed, were silhoutettes of students. And if you looked even deeper, you'd see that three of those figures were the GREEK Children of the Big Three, Thalia Grace, NIco Di'Angelo, and Percy Jackson. On the other side was the Goode football captain, and schoolwide bullly, Caleb Johns, and his dimwitted sidekicks, Dave Stiletski and Joe Adams. If you could hear them, you would see they were in the middle of a fight. So, let's flash back, to about five minutes ago, right when school ended.

"Yo! Jackson! We never finished our little... dispute during Gym! Let's just finish it now!" Caleb yelled, obviously trying to irritate Percy.

"Caleb, knock it off. I suggest that you go lower someone else's IQ with your meaningless blabbering," Percy retorted. He had gotten that from Annabeth, and was quite happy that he had some place to use it.

"Oh I wouldn't act like that Jackson. You're just afraid of a little challenge you can't handle!"

"Percy... afraid? Can't.. handle? Ha-ha-ha! Is that supposed to be a joke or something?" Nico replied, with laughter between his words. He had just shadow traveled with Thalia to send Percy a message, but Thalia decided to go with him because she knew Nico was not to be trusted.

"Hey kiddo! Scram! This is for big kids, okay?"

"Wait, what are you doing here Nico?"

"I came with Lady Pinecone Face, bearing a message!" Nico yelled, attempting to be serious.

"Hey Kelp For Brains! Is this mo- I mean- idiot bothering you?"

"Hey Pinecone Face! Care to help out your dear older cousin in a little dispute?" Percy replied.

"Who are they, Jackson? Couldn't face us alone, so you had to bring some pathetic friends?" Dave yelled.

"Hey! You leave my cousins out of this!"

"Oh wow! I'm so scared! If they're your cousins, they're probably half as weak as you! I bet they're even just as dumb too!"

Joe shouldn't have said that.

"We are not as dumb as him!" Thalia yelled, while trying to beat them all up.

"Nobody us like that!"

"I wonder where you guys even got so pathetic from. Probably from your dads, who ran away right when they saw your ugly faces," Caleb taunted.

That's when Percy snapped.

"OKAY DUDE. FIRST YOU INSULT MY COUSINS, BUT WHEN YOU INSULT OUR PARENTS, YOU CROSS THE LINE!" Percy yelled while giving him the deluxe wolf stare.

For Thalia and Nico, they knew that Caleb's podex was about to be sent to Tartarus, Son-Of-Poseidon-Style. Grey clouds covered the sky and it started raining. Heavily. Like raining cats and dogs. The moisture in the air thickened. While Thalia and Nico were about to see what level this was, and Percy was thinking how to scare the Hades out of him, Caleb,Dave, and Joe were about to wet their pants. Literally.

"Percy! Cut it out!" Thalia and Nico yelled in unison.

Percy didn't respond.

"Uh-oh. Thalia?"

"Yeah, Dead Breath?"

"I think this is a Code Beta."

"We better get out of here before the-"

Thalia was cut off by a small earthquake, about a 3.1, that's magnitude was rising VERY quickly. Level 4. Level 4.5 Level 5. Level 6.7. And finally, Level 7.0, the highest Percy ever went.

"-earthquake begins."

Percy was standing his ground, with a faint sea-green glow on his skin. Thalia and Nico were hoping to calm him down.

"PERCY! Calm down! You're taking it too far!"

"Rotten. Good for nothing. Mortals." Percy mumbled under his breath.

"Dude, chill. We might have to bring your dad here, or even worse, your step mom."

"NO! You wouldn't!" Percy yelled.

"Try me."

Percy didn't stop. In fact, the storm only got worse, with little hurricanes forming down the street.

"Oh Poseidon!"

The rain pelted into a shape of a tall man. He had black hair, and wild green eyes. He was wearing a button up shirt and khakis. Basically, he was a older version of Percy, but with a beard.

"Perseus, my son, calm down," Poseidon said.

No response.

"CALM DOWN!"

The earthquake went away. The storm still lingered, but it was much calmer, now a light drizzle.

"I never thought I would have to do this, but..."

Amphrite appeared just as fast as Poseidon disappeared. She was a tall woman, about 5'10, with curly blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She looked VERY tan, as if she lived at the beach. Her eyes were very cold when looking at Percy, but wild when looking at everyone else, they were wild, just like the ocean. She was wearing a white sundress and brown sandals, with a turquoise necklace and ring.

"How many times have I told you not to lose control?" she said in a very stern and sharp tone.

The drizzle stopped, and Percy paled, obviously now noticing his step-mom right in front of him.

"Um... Hi, Amphrite. Sorry?" Percy said, kind of in fear that she would incinerate him right then and there.

"No excuses! Now you are coming with me to get punished young man!" she said, while pinching his ear and pulling him.

"Ow! I'm coming! Wait.. are we going to Dad's place?"

"Yes.. of course! Why would you think that I know where you live?!"

"Sorry? OW! I'm coming!"

When Percy came back to school that day with a strange watch, he steered clear of any liquid. When the students saw Caleb's bruises, they knew never to infuriate him. Ever. Again.

**AN: There's chapter 1! Next person up is... drum roll please...:**

**NICO DI ANGELO, Son of Hades.**

**The first three people that answer the following question will be mentioned in the next chapter!**

**In the 'Thrill Ride of Love' ride in TLT, what Greek letter symbolized Hephaestus' trap?**

**Good luck! Here are cookies to you all! (::) (::) (::)**

**-VVOR**


End file.
